Talk:Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G
=Infrastructure possibility= Since G-Ranked quests are said to require more than 1 hunter, maybe at last we will get Online support. Malklor 22:06, 17 November 2007 (UTC) *I think Japan is gonna get infrastructure, but if its released in America it wont be getting it because of a lack of servers. Thats just speculation though. PitchBlack696 03:51, 17 February 2008 (UTC) =Europe?= I hope they release this version of Monster Hunter in Europe and that if there is infastructure, they include Europe this time! Please Please Please Capcom, don't leave European Hunters in the dark to fight old monsters again and again...Rath Reaper 18:30, 16 February 2008 (UTC) I DONT UNDERSAND EATHER THEY SED THEY MIGHT NOT RELESSE IT IN AMERICA OR EUROPE I DONT KNOW WHY ITS PURFECT FOR US GOT NEW MONSTERS NEW AREAS NEW ITEMS. AND THEY SET US ALL UP FOR THIS GAME THE Title dosent change eather it would just have a G in it.or does the G stand for somthing ???????if so plz tell us User:Boltman31 It Totally Blows that it didnt come out in other countries particularly the States. Capcom i am very dissapointed in you and im sure all other hunters except the Japanese(Lucky Bastards) agree with me. But hopefully we wont have to import MHP3 if and when They decide to come up with a release date for The States and Europe.But mostly the states cause i live there. iv looked up the games details and all it just makes me want it more why do i do it to myself ..........why User:Boltman31 MHFU Finally this game is coming to the U.S. And its coming with a rockin' new title, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite!AkamulbasX 17:19, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Felyne Elder Cat The new Cat Elder gives High Rank Quests, not G. Theres only 1 G rank quest it gives. The information he gives is mis-translated, you only receive High Rank items, no G rank. Armour Wats the diff with the armour sets, can someone give me information on: D sets: U sets: S sets: X sets: Z sets: Not Too Sure There's some differences in the skills you'll get, but mostly are in the S or U series, I don't know the rest of the differences, but I'll list the ones I know. Ceanataur S no longer gives artisans and sharp sword, instead, it gives sharp sword and attack up. Akantor armor no longer give you High Grade Earplug, though you can gem it to get earplug. Aso for the rest of the differences, I don't know them all, but I'll surely list them when I know them all, oh and, as for the X and Z armors, X is like the S version, and Z is like the U version, it's sort of like that but this time, the Z versions have 2 def more for staring than the X version.Vesuvius talk Release date for US All official sources I've read agree and the game can be pre-ordered at local game stores for August 4, 2009. --Arlex1986 00:50, 19 March 2009 (UTC) All speculation by gaming websites is completely pointless - only Capcom themselves know when it's coming out. Lord Loss 16:33, 5 April 2009 (UTC)